


Surpresas

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [3]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: No aniversário de Kitty, Sherlock e Joan decidem surpreende-la, mas Joan tem algo mais para contar a eles.*Essa one shot se passa algum tempo após minha fic "Elementary, my loved Joan".
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581





	Surpresas

**Author's Note:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2015:
> 
> Eu sei que eu disse que demoraria a postar essa one shot por falta de tempo, mas ela simplesmente não saiu da minha cabeça desde ontem e acabei escrevendo sem nem perceber. Espero que gostem. =D
> 
> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

— Bom dia, Joan! – Sherlock falou alegremente, já de pé havia algum tempo.

Não era mais costumeiro ele acordá-la de maneiras nada agradáveis, mas ainda fazia isso de vez em quando só para não acabar de vez com o costume. Estavam casados há alguns meses e Sherlock ficava feliz em ver que, ao contrário do que outros casais pareciam mostrar, isso não havia alterado em absolutamente nada o relacionamento deles. A única mudança realmente notável fora que agora Joan usava um anel dourado no lugar do anel de ouro branco que Sherlock lhe dera quando a pediu em casamento, o qual ela guardava com todo o carinho e usava apenas de vez em quando.

Sherlock deixou uma bandeja com café da manhã sobre a cama e levou não mais que dois segundos para escolher peças de roupa para Joan e jogá-las sobre ela, numa tentativa de despertá-la, o que não deu muito certo.

— Joanie – ele chamou.

Ela reagiu diante da maneira carinhosa de Sherlock chama-la e afastou as roupas de cima de seu rosto.

— Bom dia – ela sorriu.

— Bom dia – ele devolveu o sorriso e abaixou-se brevemente para beijar sua testa - Seu olhar me diz que há algo importante que quer me falar. E creio que já sei do que se trata há semanas.

Ela ficou em silêncio, não se surpreendendo por Sherlock já saber.

— Hoje é um dia definitivo. Venho juntando evidências.

— Coma primeiro e se troque, então conversaremos. Estou ansioso para contar à Kitty.

— Será um excelente presente de aniversário – Joan tinha um olhar sonhador e alegre – Você tem certeza que ela não desconfiou das nossas surpresas?

— Talvez... Mas tenho certeza que não. Ela continua dormindo. A fiz dormir tarde ontem cuidando daquele caso. Temos tempo de organizar tudo antes que desperte.

Sherlock sentou-se ao lado da esposa, enquanto ela fazia sua refeição. Logo que terminou, Joan se trocou e dirigiu-se ao banheiro enquanto Sherlock levava as coisas de volta para a cozinha. Voltou em pouco tempo ao andar de cima encontrando Joan de pé no quarto, com um olhar um tanto perdido e receoso, mas também muito feliz.

— Joan? – Caminhou até ela com preocupação.

— Sherlock... – a chinesa virou-se para ele e uniu suas mãos, o encarando alguns instantes depois e rindo – Estava certo. Nós vamos ter muito trabalho daqui algum tempo. Você se sente preparado pra isso?

O consultor penetrou naquele olhar, imediatamente sabendo de tudo que ela queria lhe dizer. Ela não estava perguntando só por ele, ela também se sentia insegura.

— Eu acho que ninguém nunca se sente, mas estou totalmente disposto a enfrentar o que vier, e sei que nosso bebê de olhos puxados vai ter a melhor mãe que eu poderia imaginar.

— Acha mesmo que podemos fazer isso?

— Assumimos esse risco desde o dia em que você entrou aqui dizendo que ia me monitorar – ele brincou, fazendo Joan rir e lhe dar um tapinha no ombro.

— Sherlock... Agora mais do que nunca vou precisar que esteja ao meu lado.

— Joan... Como você poderia não ser uma boa mãe? – Ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo e prosseguiu – Eu também estou preocupado. Até tempos atrás eu não imaginava de forma alguma ter crianças na minha vida, nunca pensei em ser pai e me envolver com alguém de novo depois de tudo que aconteceu. Mas eu conheci você, conheci Kitty. Quando passei a protegê-la e me preocupar com ela eu me perguntei se é assim que as pessoas se sentem quando tem filhos. Eu ainda não me sinto completamente seguro, mas agora consigo ver um caminho. Faremos isso juntos – concluiu sorrindo para ela.

Joan o abraçou e os dois se beijaram, sendo confortada nos braços dele por longos minutos.

— Parabéns, Joan – ele falou ao se separarem.

— Pra nós dois – ela sorriu e lhe deu um selinho – Me sinto curiosa sobre como ele será.

— Garanto que uma combinação bem interessante – Sherlock assumiu um olhar sonhador, fazendo Joan rir.

— É melhor descermos e cuidarmos da surpresa pra Kitty antes que ela acorde.

O casal seguiu sorrateiramente para o andar de baixo e durante pouco mais de uma hora se dedicaram a preparar um bolo que se atreveram a confeitar da melhor maneira que puderam, ambos rezando mentalmente para que Kitty não despertasse tão cedo. Enquanto Joan arrumava algumas coisas na mesa, Sherlock desapareceu para o andar de cima, aparentemente espalhando papéis pelo chão.

— Não se atreva a fazer muito esforço – ele disse a Joan antes de sumir.

Minutos mais tarde Kitty abriu a porta do quarto, já pronta para o dia, estranhando o silêncio do sobrado. Sherlock não costumava acordá-la como fazia com Joan, mas desde bem cedo ela sempre podia ouvi-lo se movimentando pelo lugar. Tinha sono leve e acabava acordando com os barulhos. Em meio a seus pensamentos percebeu um fio de lã vermelha amarrado ao trinco de seu quarto e um bilhete escrito num papelzinho azul no chão.

— É só seguir o cordão...? – Ela leu erguendo uma sobrancelha – De todas as coisas que podiam subir à cabeça dele... – disse para si mesma – Nunca pensei que fosse ser Frozen.

Abriu a porta e encontrou uma trilha de papéis indo para a escada.

— Nós temos planos e surpresas pra você – ela leu – Um dia perfeito feito pra você – ela disse para si mesma ao encontrar mais um de um monte de papéis ao fim dos degraus.

Kitty continuou seguindo o cordão vermelho até a cozinha, levando um susto ao escutar o som de pratos de bateria em colisão. Imediatamente soube que se tratava de Sherlock e observou a cena, vendo que o fio de lã que segurava seguia por baixo da mesa e parecia amarrado em uma das cadeiras, fora o lindo bolo em cima da mesa e Clyde andando com um chapeuzinho de festa preso ao casco.

— Feliz aniversário! – O casal lhe disse.

Após um momento de surpresa, ela sorriu e retribuiu prontamente o abraço que recebeu de Joan e de Sherlock, que parecia feliz como poucas vezes ela o vira.

— Eu nem sei o que dizer!

— Não diga! – Sherlock exclamou – Siga o cordão até o fim.

Kitty procurou pelo fim do fio e o encontrou preso a uma caixinha de veludo em formato de um ursinho cinza com uma gravata xadrez no pescoço.

— Que fofo – ela falou com um sorriso.

— Espero que não se importe pelo formato da caixa. Pensei que a agradaria. Já o outro presente foi Joan que sugeriu.

— Outro?! – Ela ficou surpresa.

— Abra o Teddy.

— Você deu um nome ao urso? – Joan perguntou, não mais se surpreendendo – Kitty deveria fazer isso.

— Um nome tradicional, mas bonito e fácil de gravar – Sherlock respondeu, escutando as duas rirem, não se surpreendiam mais, mas ainda se impressionavam com algumas coisas que ele fazia.

— Tudo bem, eu gostei – Kitty falou enquanto abria o ursinho, ficando estática com o que encontrou – Mas... Isso é lindo.

— E não é tudo – Joan lhe disse tocando seu ombro – O mais importante está dentro – ela mostrou a Kitty onde abrir o pingente de coração dourado.

A jovem ficou ainda mais surpresa ao ver uma pequena fotografia de si mesma junto com Joan e Sherlock ali dentro. Haviam tirado semanas atrás. No outro lado do pingente letras marrons escritas sobre um fundo bege diziam “Nós amamos você, Kitty”. Todas as palavras lhe fugiram e ela sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Eu também... Amo vocês – ela disse com a voz um pouco alterada quando Joan a abraçou.

— Você deve sorrir hoje, Kitty. Ainda temos um caso a resolver, mas podemos tirar algum tempo essa manhã. Não podíamos deixar passar em branco.

— Muito obrigada, Joan! Sherlock! Você também, Clyde – ela riu olhando para a tartaruguinha caminhando entre as coisas da mesa.

— Há outra surpresa – Joan lhe falou.

— O que?! Com o que mais podem me surpreender?

Sherlock caminhou para o lado de Joan, abraçando-a pela cintura.

— Kitty... Nós queremos comunicar que alguém mais vai morar com a gente.

— Quem...?

O casal riu, esperando que a garota conseguisse deduzir. Ela continuou em silêncio por algum tempo, até que arregalou os olhos ao perceber onde eles queriam chegar.

— É sério?!

— Joan confirmou todas as suspeitas esta manhã. Espero que você e Clyde estejam animados para ter um irmãozinho por perto daqui alguns meses.

Kitty abriu um enorme sorriso e os abraçou forte.

— Meus parabéns! Que dia estranho – ela riu – E maravilhoso!

— Sabíamos que ia gostar – Sherlock lhe disse – Agora vamos comer bolo – ele falou lhe estendendo uma faca.

— Tire isso de Clyde, ele deve estar ficando irritado.

Joan a ajudou a prender o pingente no pescoço e depois os três estavam sentados aproveitando o pequeno aniversário e conversando sobre todo tipo de coisas, inclusive se o bebê seria um mini Sherlock de olhos puxados e sardas ou uma mini Joan de olhos azulados.

— Só sei que, sendo menino ou menina, vai ser uma combinação muito interessante – Kitty afirmou sorridente.


End file.
